This invention is related to a wireless network communication system, but more specifically, to an "amorphous" communication network utilizing plural migratory access nodes for providing access and transfer of information.
The inventive system embraces a network that includes autonomous migratory or roving access points for allowing end-to-end transparent communication between and among voice, video or data terminals moving about a region along with individuals. Distributed access and/or routing nodes convey packets or other information across a wireless network that is, for the most part, entirely mobile. The inventive system differs from conventional wireless networks by avoiding the necessity of a network backbone or conventional mobile switching centers that manage and control transfers of information and network access. In essence, the migratory network of the present invention is amorphous in the sense that its has no defined backbone or central administration or control, and that communication links thereof constantly vary according the to population densities, locations, and instantaneous node-to-node routes of intercommunication devices or nodes. Terrestrial networks as well as stationary nodes, however, may be used in conjunction with the inventive migratory network.
Effective use is predicated on seeding a given region with a minimum density of migratory "black box" autonomous nodes, whereby individuals possessing such a node device may communicate with each other and/or permit their node devices to relay messages transgressing the migratory network. Effectiveness is further predicated on typical migration and mobility patterns of individuals. As the nodes move about a region along with individuals, communication will rely on node-to-node transfers to relay information between individuals and/or data terminals. The probability of achieving sufficient and adequate network capacity, efficiency, or "call completion" increases as more individuals possess nodes. The invention is particularly useful by residents of urban areas, sparsely to moderately populated rural areas, university campuses, and the like, and aims to provide free, unencumbered communication to citizens over several hundred to thousands of miles.
Such a system represents a significant departure from traditional cellular networks which, for administration and billing reasons, prevent subscriber units from directly communicating with each other without passing through a fixed switching center. The invention also differs in avoiding relatively higher infrastructure development costs. In brief, the present invention liberates individuals from conventional control, monitoring, administration and billing requirements.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a communication network and method utilizing migratory access points thereby obviating high costs and delays associated with infrastructure development.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a communication system offering rapid deployment and self-maintenance in urban, rural and/or campus-like settings.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to circumvent administrative controls and costs associated with traditional wireless cellular systems, thereby freeing individuals of unwanted burdens and intrusions.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a node-to-node communication system, method, and/or protocol that adapts to various environmental and terrestrial conditions to enable migratory or roving nodes to effectively intercommunicate.
It is a further objective of the present invention to integrate its use and operation with various geolocation systems for automatically providing position information for use in determining whereabouts of destination devices and nodes.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a system and method of transparent communication through layered communication protocols thereby alleviating the need to use any special interface to communicate with another user.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide autonomous migratory nodes or communication devices and methods that freely operate at will in a self-sustaining integrated communication system without restriction of access, pre-registration, or other controls traditionally associated with fixed-based wireless cellular systems.